


The Key

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin requires a particular key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Crocodile.

Regina looked around when the door opened. "Henry?"

"Afraid not." Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the doorway, looking at her with the same guarded expression she knew was probably on her face. "I heard he's doing well, your Majesty."

Regina rose from the couch, approaching him. "What do you want, Rumpel?" she said wearily. "I don't have time or energy for playing games."

He looked down, then back up at her face. "I need a key."

"A key?"

He nodded. "A particular key."

If it had been any other time, any other place, she would have laughed, but he looked as drawn as she felt. She folded her arms, not quite ready to be that generous, but not quite cruel enough to kick him out. "What particular key?" she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin drummed his fingers on his cane. "The library."

Regina stared at him. "You? You want the library?"

"It's not for me," he said, his voice terse. "Belle." He drew a breath, and for a moment, he looked old and frail. "She deserves a decent farewell gift."

Regina drew a breath. Belle. The girl who went back to the beast. The girl who loved him. The girl he loved, truly loved. "You're letting her go?"

One side of his mouth turned up, but it wasn't a smile. "I'm not making her stay," he said.

"But... you love her." Regina shook her head. "Don't you know how lucky you are?"

"Trust me, dearie," he said with a sigh. "After everything that went before, I know just how lucky I am. I had her for a little while, and that's more than enough. I can't make her happy. And so, I can let her go, and find some happiness." He gazed at her. "Hence, the library."

"Why should I give you it?" Regina asked blankly. "What makes you think I care about what happens to you? Or her?"

Rumpelstiltskin inhaled and exhaled, and she realised he was trying to contain his temper. "You locked her away. You left her with no memories. She's lived as a blank canvas for twenty-eight years just so she could be used to hurt me." He tapped the cane on the floor, looking down at it. "I don't know about you, but if someone gave me the chance to make amends to the woman who saved my life, I would take it."

"Saved..." Regina stared at him, her arms falling by her sides. "You were serious?"

"She asked me to spare you," Rumpelstiltskin murmured. "So I did. You owe her your life."

Regina turned away from him, shaken. She walked unsteadily to the cabinet, opening it. "It'll be in a bad state," she said. "No one has been in there for years."

"I know," he murmured. "But she's not afraid of hard work."

Regina turned, holding the key. She remembered the last time she had unlocked the door of the library, when Henry had almost been lost to her. Henry, who was still out of her reach. She had a chance to have him back, but the man in front of her was giving up his own chance to have the person he loved with him. 

"Do you think it's possible," she said quietly, "for the bad guys to get a happy ending?"

Rumpelstiltskin met her eyes. "I'm starting to doubt it," he said.

She held out the key to him. "Good luck, Rumpel."

That sad, brief smile flicked across his face. "You too, Regina."


End file.
